


На златом крыльце сидели...

by tarakihi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного про Анко и подготовку к экзамену на звание чуунина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На златом крыльце сидели...

***

Анко не видела ничего дурного в том, что некоторые участники экзамена ей откровенно не нравились.  
Конечно, как экзаменатор она не позволила бы личному отношению повлиять на её оценки. Но никто не лишал её права тихо, сугубо про себя, невзлюбить кого-то конкретного, тем более, когда очевидно - было за что.

Например, Анко слегка раздражал Учиха Саске. Высокомерием, чуть ли не демонстративным презрением. Может, мальчишка и был талантлив и даже перспективен - но кому он что успел доказать? Чем он лучше других, и получится ли из него чуунин, и какой, - ещё долго останется вопросом.

Анко не нравилась и энергичная девушка из Селения Скрытого Звука (ни о каком таком Звуке она раньше не слышала, что тоже могло считаться аргументом не в пользу участницы). Как её звали, Анко ещё не успела запомнить, - но девица была грубовата, втайне, как ей казалось, амбициозна и полна азартного, чуть нервного задора. Анко не нужно было даже приглядываться, чтобы почувствовать: пустышка. Ни особого таланта, ни мастерства. Только амбиции, и те не очень сильные. Это раздражало.

Что уж говорить, Митараши не нравилось даже наличие Хьюги Хинаты. Не сама она - Хината была слишком тихая, слишком незаметная, бесталанная, неувереная. Слишком никакая, чтобы вызывать такие эмоции. Зачем эта девочка вообще сюда попала, и думать не хотелось. Если она погибнет с самого начала, будет жаль - ей, Анко, может, сильнее других... Но и только. 

Анко прерывала себя, вспоминала, что она - экзаменатор, её задача - помочь, насколько возможно, этим ребятам. Они же совсем молодые, некоторые - и вовсе дети. Тем более - свои, дети Конохи. Тем более...  
И продолжала перебирать в уме недостатки кандидатов на звание чуунина. Просто так, без всяких намерений.  
И неизменно мысленно спотыкалась, дойдя до имени Якуши Кабуто.

Доброжелательный, спокойный, не изображающий из себя невесть что - юноша, судя по поведению, неплохо подготовился. Если захочет, прикинула Анко, этот - пройдёт.   
Пока Кабуто беседовал с детьми из команды 7, улыбался им и охотно обьяснял что-то, Анко украдкой бросала взгляды в тёмные глаза за стёклами очков. Этого она терпеть не могла - непроницаемые, не выражающие ничего конкретного, не меняющиеся ни на миг. По таким глазам не прочесть и доли правды о том, что прячется за тёплой улыбкой.  
По таким людям не узнаешь ничего правдивого даже после того, как станет поздно.  
А больше всего Анко бесило то, что ни раздражения, ни неприязни этот человек у неё не вызывал.

***

Якуши Кабуто иногда окидывал лёгким взглядом молодую экзаменаторшу, но ничего нового не видел.  
Он знал, что она этого не замечает - ей не до того, а Кабуто всегда умел наблюдать за окружающими очень ненавязчиво.

Если честно, он не очень любил таких людей; демонстративность, мнимая самоуверенность, склонность к почти неосознанным провокациям - могли быть эффективными при правильной дозировке, но в число положительных качеств для него никогда не входили. И всё-таки, когда Анко Митараши подбросила в руке кунай и криво, широко ухмыльнулась какому-то не в меру активному мальчишке из участников, - Кабуто опустил глаза и чуть заметно усмехнулся в ответ.

Ему эта игра кое-что очень сильно напоминала.


End file.
